Role Play
by Formerly RurouniNikkitch13
Summary: Kagome needs to find something to fill her dull afternoons. What's better than creating games for her husband to play? [AU, adult content, one shots]
1. The Doctor

A/N: Hey, welcome to my new story. This is a story that really isn't a story, if that makes sense. It's like a bunch of one-shots that are interconnected. Since this is kind of a one-short set up, the updates will be a bit more sporadic, all depending on my perverted spark of creativity. Citrus and Lemon warnings-my perverted side decided to run amuck. **The lemon sections, as well as the rest of the text, will be posted on under the name NivalRose on AdultFanFiction . net **. Just so you know, I have no idea if these processes, terms, conditions are real or not. This was just meant for fun, so bare with me on my lack of knowledge! Enjoy!

* * *

Role Play

Chapter 1: The Doctor

Silken black locks fanned over the expanse of the sleek, black leather couch, the colors so similar that it was hard to tell when one began and the other ended. A slim, voluptuous figure lay in a similar position over the cushions. Expressive, cerulean orbs stared up at the ceiling in boredom. Full, pink lips rested slightly agape. Shifting slightly, a sigh escaped from her throat. Slender fingers tapped against the supple leather as Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome was fortunate to live the good life. Her husband, being a successful business man, made enough money where as she did not have to work any longer. This left her days to do as she pleased. Although she was happy in her freedom, she wished that there was something more she could do for the love of her life. He treated her well, giving her the attention she craved when he was not working. But she could not over look the fact that he was supporting her. Without any children, she found her days filled with little to do. It was time to do something to repay her lover. The only question was what.

Glancing down at her left hand, her eyes softened when she came across the ring on her finger. Although it was a platinum band with a fairly impressive diamond attached, it was still fairly simple. Well, as simple as her husband would allow. While she wanted something small, her love had plainly stated that, "You will only have the best." Under heavy negotiating, they had finally compromised, the ring she wore being the outcome.

On their wedding night, he had picked up her hand, staring at the ring for a long, intense moment. "Mine," he had whispered. He then softly kissed the ring. She had never been so overwhelmed with happiness. That had been five years ago. They had lived in bliss, as they still do now. Smiling softly, Kagome's mind ran over the passionate moments they had shared.

Sitting up suddenly, an evil glint ran through her eyes. Smiling, gentle laughter floated from her lips.

"I know," she whispered to herself.

Springing off of the couch, she pushed open the large French doors closing off the lounge. She lightly ran down the lavish corridor to her home, in a hurry to get to the phone. Turning a corner sharply, she shoved open another set of French doors to reveal her husband's study. Sauntering over to the phone, she picked up the receiver before plopping down in the comfortable leather chair, tapping in some numbers before waiting for a reply.

"Yes?" came the stoic reply.

"And good afternoon to you too," she replied, laughing elegantly at her husband's tone.

His reputation is known to the entire world as emotionless and ruthless. However, she did not understand the claims. Sure, he had been stubborn, almost difficult, when she had first met him, but it was nothing that she could not handle. Over their courtship, he had proven to be a calm, loving person-to her at least.

"Good afternoon, Kagome," he replied, his tone softening slightly.

"How is your day going?" she asked.

"It is well. And yours?"

"Fine, although a bit boring," she answered truthfully.

She almost swore she could hear him smirking on the other end. "I will fix that when I return home," he said, his baritone voice dropping into a seductive octave.

"Well, actually, I wanted to talk to you about that," she said, hoping not to sound affected by his voice. It was hard for her. His voice alone made her want him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quickly.

"No. When are you leaving the office today?" she inquired.

"Why?"

"Just curious. So when?" she prodded mysteriously.

"6 o' clock. Now tell me why," he commanded.

Giggling, she entwined the cord through her fingers, wishing it was her husband's fingers. "I want to go out tonight."

"Very well. Where?" he responded patiently.

Kagome knew that her husband did not particularly enjoy her dragging him through the city on her whims to go out, but he tolerated it for her. It was time to make it up to him. This was something that she was sure he would enjoy.

"Meet me there, to save time. How does outside of Benvili's sound?" she asked carefully.

Kagome heard him snort in disapproval. "I do not want you walking through the city by yourself," he said, his voice now serious and firm.

"Hey, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine," she retorted stubbornly.

"Someone could hurt you," he simply stated.

"I never had a problem before. I walked the city countless of times before I met you."

He sighed before responding. "As you wish. But be careful. Take your phone with you."

Kagome smiled happily in her victory. Everything was going according to her idea so far.

"Protective, aren't we?" Kagome teased.

"You belong to me. I will always protect what is mine," he told her matter-of-factly.

"I promise I will be careful, my love. I will meet you at 6:30, alright?"

"Yes."

"I miss you," she told him, her voice dropping low.

"And I you," he answered softly.

"Goodbye, my love. I will see you soon," she whispered.

"Goodbye, koishii."

Hanging up with her husband, she quickly dialed a few more numbers. Leaning back in the chair, she waited for an answer once again.

"Hello?" answered a smooth, male voice.

"Hey, Miroku, it's Kagome. I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

The tall, graceful man stood rigidly before the restaurant where he had agreed to meet his wife. His long silver hair trailed down to his waist, perfectly accentuating his smooth, pale skin. The strong, slender fingers of his large hand ran absent mindedly over the platinum wedding band on his left hand. Keen, molten gold eyes scanned over the crowd before him, searching for his Kagome. However, there was one small problem. His wife was no where to be seen. Growling, he reached into the pocket of his expensive grey suit, fishing out his cell phone. If something had happened to her then someone would be paying with their life. Entering his wife's number, he waited for her to pick up. The only response was her sweet voice prompting him to leave a message. Sighing, he hung up the phone, placing it back in his pocket. He would wait patiently for a few more minutes before he tracked her down. As he waited, an unfamiliar voice reached him.

"Are you Mr. Tashio?"

Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, his head titled to the side to face the man. A short, young man stood beside him, hesitance radiating off of his body. The boy would not look him in the eyes as he waited for a response.

"Yes. Is there something you need?" Tashio replied agitatedly.

"I have a message for you, Sir," the boy began. "It's about your wife."

Tashio hissed angrily, quickly turning his body to face the boy. His eyes flashed with anger, knowing that something was not quite right.

"Where is she?" he growled, taking a step closer to the boy.

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell..."

The boy was interrupted when a hand closed around his throat. His back was slammed against the side of the restaurant, pinned to the spot. The boy gasped in surprise, looking up to meet furious eyes.

"If anything has happened to her, your life will be sacrificed," Tashio snarled.

"Mr. Tashio," the boy stammered fearfully, "I swear that your wife is fine."

"Then where is she," Tashio ordered, his voice rising in frustration as his grip on the boy's neck tightened.

"Follow me if you wish to find her," the boy shot out quickly in a high pitched voice. His eyes darted behind the man, eyes wide as he watched the people behind him. Some would stop and glance over, but would quickly turn away and speed off.

Tashio was silent for a moment as he contemplated what he had just heard. Carefully, his eyes searched the panting and shaking boy, looking for any sign that what he said was a lie. After a few intense moments, his hand lowered itself from the boy's neck.

"Walk," Tashio ordered.

Letting out a sigh of relief, the boy quickly began weaving his way through the crowd to the destination, followed closely by the angry silver haired man. As he walked, he could not help but wonder why no one in the city had questioned Tashio's aggressiveness just a few seconds ago.

Minutes later, Tashio followed the boy into a large building near the outskirts of the city. He recognized in as the building that held their physician's office. He could not help but wonder why they were here. Panic sparked through him as thoughts of why Kagome would be here flashed through his mind. Quickening his pace, he barked for the boy to move faster.

The boy stopped outside the elevator, pushing the up button. "Take this to the fifth floor, Sir. Your wife will be waiting there."

Growling loudly, Tashio pounced inside of the elevator when the doors sprung open. Pushing for the fifth floor, he wondered why he did not take the stairs. It was torture for him to stand still like this. It took all of his will power not to begin pacing the small area of the elevator. Finally, to his relief, the doors opened and Tashio sprung out of them like a Thoroughbred at a race track.

He recognized where he was. Yes, this was indeed their physician's office. As he walked up to the receptionist's desk, he looked around for any sign of his wife. Like before, Kagome was nowhere to be seen. Yet, oddly enough, there was no one else at the office either. Standing at the little window, he did not recognize the woman behind it. His eyes glared at her suspiciously.

"I am looking for Kagome Tashio," he informed the woman in a clipped, controlled voice.

The woman finally looked up disinterestedly at Tashio. "Ahh, Mr. Tashio," she replied, smirking lightly. "We have been expecting you. Follow me, please."

Snorting, Tashio followed the woman down the hall of examination rooms. Turning the corner, she led him into a large room used for examination. His lip twitched in irritation and his fists clenched at his side.

"What is the meaning of this?" he snapped.

Sighing, the woman shook her head at the impatient man. Handing him an examination gown, she replied, "Please change into this, Mr. Tashio. The doctor will be right with you."

"The doctor?" Tashio questioned in confusion.

However, the woman did not answer. Instead, she sauntered out of the door, closing it behind her and leaving Tashio by himself.

Turning his gaze to the gown in his hands, he sighed. Shaking his head, he began to remove his clothes from his body. Something was not quite right and he had a feeling that Kagome had something to do with it all. What plan has his wife been cooking up all day?

* * *

His tense body snapped to attention when there was a soft knock at the door. It was immediately followed by it opening, revealing a slender, attractive woman. The tension left his body when he realized that it was indeed his wife.

Tashio held back a growl of appreciation when he noted her appearance. A short, tight black skirt showed of the long, creamy expanse of her legs. Her blouse was tight, hugging her curves and cut low to expose her cleavage. A stethoscope hung around her neck, dangling against the smooth skin of her chest. Shiny black hair was pulled up from her sweet face, tied up loosely only by a pen. It was a shame that the long, white coat she adorned would hinder his view of her backend. Her blue eyes stared down at the open folder in her hands as she shut the door after she entered. He could hear the soft click of the lock before she moved away from the door.

"Hello, Sesshomaru. How are you feeling today?" she asked calmly.

"Kagome," he muttered as his eyes stayed trained on her form.

Looking up from the folder, she frowned softly. "I do not think that it is proper manners to call your doctor by their first name. Please call me Dr. Tashio."

Sesshomaru's thin eyebrow rose elegantly. So this was the game she was playing, was it? He had no idea that Kagome enjoyed role playing. It seemed that she did it right as well he thought to himself in satisfaction. He watched her rove over to a table where she placed the folder down before moving back towards him.

"I apologize, Dr. Tashio," he replied arrogantly.

Kagome's eyes glittered evilly. She was enjoying herself and was pleased that he was going along with the game she had made for him. Kagome had to fight to keep her composure. She knew what lay behind the thin gown he was wearing. It took all of her will not to rip it off of him. However, she started this game and would be damned if she would let it end because she ruined it. There would be plenty of time for what she wanted later.

"It's alright. Now, shall we proceed with the examination?" she asked.

"Very well," Sesshomaru responded.

Reaching into the pocket of her coat, she pulled out a small device that Sesshomaru recognized for examining the ear. Tensing lightly in anticipation, he watched her move directly to his side.

Her small hand came up, gently tucking strands of his silken hair behind his ear. The hand trailed down his jaw, where she rested it upon his neck. Leaning forward slightly, her breath tickled his ear.

"I am going to check your ears now, Sesshomaru," she whispered seductively.

Sesshomaru felt the small instrument rested upon his ear, but he was too distracted by her warm hand upon his neck. After a few seconds, she walked across him, the bare skin of her knee brushing against his. His eyes followed her hungrily, his muscles already aching to touch her. She repeated the same process to his other ear before coming to stand before him.

At his light mumble of disappointment reached her, she smiled. "All seems well so far. Now, let's check your tonsils, ne?"

He nodded his head as he watched her quietly. His throat was dry as he watched her exchange tools for a long wooden stick. As she neared him, she touched his knees lightly, silently asking him to open them. Sesshomaru readily complied and held back a moan as she slid herself between his legs.

Kagome's blue eyes lock with his as her free hand came up to his mouth. It traced lightly over his bottom lip before it pulled gently down. "Open wide," she whispered.

Opening his mouth, her finger slipped inside, teasing the tip of his tongue with its texture. As it retreated, Sesshomaru pushed his tongue to her finger, licking it slowly.

"Now, now, Sesshomaru. That isn't appropriate. Behave yourself or I will get Dr. Tamika to finish this examination," she warned.

With the mention of Miroku taking over her spot, his tongue immediately retreated. It was getting harder to restrain himself. His body twitched with desire.

"That's a good boy," she muttered as she replaced her finger with the stick. Kagome moved closer, rubbing her warm core against his apex as she looked into his mouth. He could feel her breath along his lips. Moving away, he could not help but growl at the loss of her body next to his. She chuckled lightly as she discarded the stick.

"Dr. Tashio," he called out softly, sure that his voice was as desperate as he felt. "Does everything look alright?"

Smiling, she nodded. "Yes, everything looks...wonderful," she told him.

Kagome slowly paced back to her husband, swiveling her hips for effect. Her heart warmed as she watched Sesshomaru fist his hands into the table to contain himself. She made a mental note to reward him for playing along so well. She knew that if it was this hard for her to restrain herself, then he must be enduring hell right now.

Once at his side, she lifted her hands to her neck, slowly dragging her hands across her skin before taking hold of the stethoscope. Pulling it up, she placed the ends in her ear before picking up the other side. Kagome wiggled up next to his side, meeting his eyes as he turned to watch her. Taking a hand to his exposed back, she ran her fingers along the skin, reveling in the way that the muscles heated and rippled under her touch. Slipping the metal end under his gown, she placed the steel end directly on his nipple. Sesshomaru gasped at the coldness, his nipple coming to attention immediately.

"Is it too cold for you?" Kagome whispered against his neck, running her fingers all the way down his spine.

"Yes," he whispered heatedly.

Removing the metal from his slightly quivering chest, she slipped it out from under the gown. Making sure she had Sesshomaru's attention, she brought the metal up to her own skin. Running it over her warm chest, she dipped it into her cleavage, hearing his hiss as a reward. Kagome ran it over her breasts, allowing the coldness to perk her nipples. She moaned slightly, not missing the jerk in the gown by his groin and how her husband's eyes glazed over in lust.

Purring in contentment, Kagome finally pulled the now warm steel from her breasts. She returned it to Sesshomaru's nipple, placing it firmly against his skin. She was pleased to hear his heart beating strongly and rapidly.

"Your heartbeat is a little fast," she commented.

"It seems that way," he groaned out as she ran the instrument down his abs and to his other nipple.

As she reached over his chest, she brushed her aroused nipple against his arm, listening to his somewhat ragged breathing.

"Hmm," she replied while raking her nails up his spine. "I have no idea why."

Moving away again, her own heart raced wildly. She couldn't keep this up much longer. Her desire was becoming too strong.

"Stand up please, Sesshomaru."

Grunting, he quickly responded to her request. Stepping away from the table, he craned his head down to the shorter woman, his muscles quivering and penis erect.

Kagome's hands ran over Sesshomaru's muscular arms as she circled him. Stopping when she stood behind him, she pressed her curves into his back. He shuddered against him. Her hands moved up his arms, lightly dancing upon his neck before diving down his back again. Moving forward, her fingers teased the flesh covered strength of his stomach. She pressed her face into the silk of his silver hair, inhaling his masculine scent deeply.

Sesshomaru gasped when her fingers teased his nipples, tweaking the flesh before smoothing it over tenderly. Finally, her hands dipped low, sliding down his hips and outer thigh. Lightly dragging her nails up the inside of his thigh, he groaned loudly when she outlined his testicles. His head fell back, mouth agape. Sesshomaru's body quivered when the soft, nimble fingers traced circles into the skin before cupping each one.

Massaging them lightly, she raised up to her toes, licking the shell of his ear before whispering, "Cough, please."

No longer able to take the torture, his own hands came down to cover Kagome's. Pulling them away, he turned in her arms.

"No." he said forcefully.

Taken aback, Kagome blinked in confusion. "No?"

Smiling, he moved her hands up, wrapping them around his neck before releasing them. His golden eyes sparked in hunger. Draping his own arms around her slender waist, he leaned down to lick her lips.

"No. The game is now over, Kagome," he whispered intensely before claiming her lips in a frenzied kiss.

* * *

Well, what do you think? 


	2. The Secretary

Role Play

Chapter 2: The Secretary

Kagome sighed with contentment as she half awoke from her slumber. She could feel a slight movement beside her and she knew that it had to be her husband rousing from his own rest. Muttering a few indecipherable words, Kagome wrapped her arms around the form beside her. The bare skin heated her own, making her momentarily shutter with delight. She was lucky to be able to sleep beside such an extraordinary man.

Her own body began to rumble. Frowning lightly, she tucked her face into the chest of her husband. In response, her husband's arms wrapped around Kagome automatically. The soft sounds of his amusement floated to her ears, truly a magical sound. He had never allowed her to see this particular emotional until they had married. The first time he had laughed, the night of their wedding, she had nearly creamed herself due to the mystical and erotic sound. However, today, this action was interrupting her sleep and she did not wish to wake up.

"Just a few more minutes," she mumbled.

"As tempting as that sounds, I must awake now, Kagome," her husband replied calmly as his hand began to caress the satin skin of her back.

She could feel his amber eyes upon her body. Moaning, she slowly opened her eyes. Her porcelain blue eyes were not met with his own golden orbs. Instead, she was greeted with the pale skin of his chest, but more importantly his slightly erect nipple. Grinning to herself, she caressed her lips over the hardening flesh, creating a sexual growl from her husband.

Kagome was immediately flipped over onto her back. Silver strands of hair fell around her face, blocking her view from anything than the elegant structure of her husband's face. His cherry lips assaulted hers with hunger. Sparks erupted before her closed lids as heat began to consume her body. Her husband always managed to do this to her. However, he pulled away from her quickly.

"Kagome…" he muttered huskily. "Why do you do this to me?"

Kagome smiled, pulling her husband down for another quick kiss. She delighted in the way that his lips parted as he panted for air. She adored the way that his arms trembled slightly as she teased him. The way that his amber eyes glowed wildly with desire never failed to melt her. "I don't know what you are talking about, Sesshomaru," she responded.

Sesshomaru frowned lightly, bending down to bury his face into the crook of his wife's neck. He licked her skin slowly, smiling once he felt her shutter and gasp beneath him. Reluctantly, he pulled away once again, needing to distance himself from his wife before he decided to say fuck you to going into his office.

"Fluffy," Kagome whined as Sesshomaru pulled away from her. "Where are you going?"

"I have work today. Unfortunately I cannot spend all day in bed with you," he replied stoically as he crawled out of bed. Standing, he moved around their large bedroom, making his way over to their extensive closets.

Kagome followed his nude body with her eyes. Sighing, she rolled out of bed herself, following her husband towards the closet. She walked up behind Sesshomaru, wrapping her arms loosely around his waist and standing up on her tip toes to peek over his shoulder. Sesshomaru's body twitched beneath her touch, letting Kagome know that he still held a weak spot for her caress.

"Need any help?" Kagome asked teasingly.

Sesshomaru snorted. "I do believe that I am more than qualified for the task. Even if I was not, allowing you to assist would prove to have minuet results."

Kagome chuckled as she moved away from him. "How could I forget? Perhaps I will have to take lessons on how to dress myself as well as others," Kagome replied sarcastically.

Sesshomaru glanced at her interestedly before turning back to the endless racks of clothes before him. Selecting an elegant suit, he walked away, draping it over the bed. Kagome could not help but stare at him as he walked away, admiring his fine rear that was bare to her eyes. This sight was not helping her arousal. Sighing, she watched as her husband began to head towards their large bathroom.

"Are you taking a shower?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Yes," was her simple answer.

Her eyes shone with mischief as she took a step closer to him. "Do I have permission to join you?"

Sesshomaru glanced back over his shoulder, his golden eyes raking over her bare body. Kagome held her breath as he did so, unable to move a muscle under his appreciative glare. It was as if she were a statue that he admired. Finally, he turned his eyes away from her once again. His hand lifted into the air, the capable fingers curling towards him.

"Come," he said calmly as he began to walk towards the bathroom once again.

* * *

Kagome stood in the window, a large white towel wrapped around her still wet body. The wet tendrils of her hair cascaded over her shoulder, drops of water dripping and sliding down her back. A slight smile played across her face, knowing what had just happened between them. The shower with Sesshomaru was satisfying and electrifying, even though it was shorter than she would have liked. It was true – her husband had magic fingers.

She watched as her husband began to enter his limousine to head to work. He looked up to the window that she was standing in, as if he had sensed her presence. His golden eyes tore into her as he stopped all of his movements. A slight wind picked up, whipping his long strands of hair across his body. Kagome held her breath as he stared, shivering under his gaze. Then, after another moment, Sesshomaru turned away, stepping smoothly into the waiting car.

Letting out her breath with a sigh, Kagome frowned lightly as she watched the limo pull away. She did not want him to go to work, but she knew that he rarely would miss a day of work. Turning away from the window, she gazed around the room in boredom. What would she do all day now that her husband was gone? If only she could go to work with him. Suddenly, Kagome's face lit up brightly. She knew what she would do today. Smiling evilly, her eyes flashed with mischief. Discarding her towel quickly, she moved to the closet. She had no time to waste.

* * *

She hummed a song quietly to herself as the elevator started up. She looked at the reflective, silver steel doors in front of her. Glancing over to the lighted buttons on the side, she sighed impatiently at the sight. She still had 12 floors to go. Turning to her purse, she searched through it, pulling out a small compact in victory. Flipping open the small mirror, she looked over it, searching to see if the beginning-to-form-hickey that she received this morning was still covered properly. Flipping the object closed, she placed it back into her purse. She began tapping her high heels gently, making sure that her heels rang the loudest when she reached a new floor.

After almost a minute, the doors in front of her sprang open. The dark haired woman smiled happily. However, she did not exit the elevator. Instead she leaned out of it, holding her hands over the door slits so the door did not open before she was ready. She peaked into the large sitting room, looking to the elaborate desk that currently housed the two secretaries.

"Kagura," the woman hissed loudly. "Come here."

A dark haired, cinnamon eyed woman glanced up from her computer. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity when she saw the woman. Sighing, she moved away from the desk, lazily getting up from her chair. She sauntered over slowly, her long legs and slender hips swaying with each step. Kagura's intelligent eyes never wavered for a minute. She stepped into the elevator with the woman, not speaking until the doors had closed.

"Good day, Mrs. Tashio," Kagura greeted solemnly.

Kagome smiled wickedly at the woman. "Hey, Kagura. What's going on today?"

Kagura smirked at Kagome. "Oh, nothing much. What brings you to the office today?" Kagura asked.

"Well, I was planning on letting you have a free day today," Kagome said vaguely.

"Oh?" Kagura responded. "Any special occasion?"

Kagome laughed. "No, no reason. Just consider it as that favor you owe me. You can get the day off, and I promise you that he won't yell at you."

Kagura smiled knowingly. "Well, if you insist, Mrs. Tashio. Just let me get my things and the desk is all yours."

Kagome yelped in happiness. "Great! Thanks, Kagura. Just be quiet, I don't want him to suspect anything," Kagome said, winking at the head, and her husband's most trusted, secretary.

Opening up the elevator doors, the pair stepped out together, walking quietly over to the desk. Silently, Kagura gathered up her belongings, before wordlessly leaving. The other secretary raised a questioning eyebrow to the two, but said nothing. Kagome winked to the secretary in response. Kagura waved to the two women and mouthed a simple, "Good luck," before disappearing into the metal box.

Kagome sank down into Kagura's chair, glancing over at the other woman momentarily. "Good morning, Kanna," Kagome greeted.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tashio," Kanna replied vacantly.

Kagome sighed, knowing that this girl was much like her husband with her appearance and feelings. However, she could actually get some reaction out of Sesshomaru, whereas she could get nothing from Kanna. While she didn't score any points with her personality, her intelligence and immaculate work landed her the secretary position in one of the world's largest corporations.

"I'm going to need your help today, Kanna. Can I count on it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

The silver haired woman looked over at Kagome unhurriedly before nodding. "Yes, Mrs. Tashio."

Kagome smiled gratefully at Kanna. As she began to open her mouth to say something, the intercom interrupted, displaying the harsh and stoic voice of Sesshomaru. Kagome's head whipped around to look at the device, her eyes widening in mischief. It sounded as if her husband was not in the best of moods, making her all the more determined to better his day.

"I need those papers now," Sesshomaru barked over the intercom.

Leaning over, Kanna pushed the response button as she stared directly at Kagome. "Right away, Sir," she responded. Then, speaking only to Kagome, she said, "I do believe you are on."

Kagome let out a chuckle as she rose. "I do believe you are right, Kanna," she said happily. Grabbing the folder that Kanna was now handing her, she began to saunter her way over to the office door. Pausing outside the door, Kagome took a deep breathe, hoping that this plan wouldn't back fire on her. Quickly smoothing down her outfit, she nodded. 'Here goes nothing,' she thought. She knocked on the dark colored door, only entering when she heard his gruff "Enter."

Kagome sauntered into the office slowly, making sure she wiggled her hips seductively as she went. However, Sesshomaru was not paying any attention to who had walked into the door. He was bent over his desk, working diligently over stacks of papers and forms. His silver hair was pulled back from his face, set into a low pony tail. His face was stern, but that did not stop Kagome's mission. The black suit that he wore complimented his fair skin tone expertly. 'Kami, does he look delicious,' Kagome thought.

Walking over to his side, Kagome smiled evilly. She made sure that her breasts brushed against his arm as she set down the paper beside him. Kagome immediately felt him stiffen as she did so. Obviously, he still thought that she was Kagura or Kanna. His face jerked away from the papers amongst his desk, throwing an angry glare in her direction. However, when he recognized who it was, his face softened into surprise.

"Here you are, Mr. Tashio," Kagome purred softly.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru said sternly as his eyes gazed over her form.

He was pleased with the long dark skirt that she wore. He noted the long slits in the sides that ran up to her mid thigh, no doubt showing her long, slender legs as she walked. The blouse that she chose was dark amber in color, matching his eyes as they filled with desire and lust. It swooped low, baring her collar bones and much of her chest. Sesshomaru growled as it stopped just above the breasts that he loved to ravage.

"Why, Sir, I am merely working. It is my job after all," she replied coyly.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow to her as he lifted his eyes to meet her own. So she was playing this game once again, was she? He smirked at her, satisfied that she chose to do so. Their intimacy this morning was not as long as he would have preferred. Her eyes bore into his, showing no signs of emotion. She was playing quite well. However, the slightly heavy breathing of her chest gave away the desire that she was feeling. But just how long could they pull this off for? Glancing over to the clock, Sesshomaru noted that it was only 10 am. He might have to cut his work day short for once.

"Yes, so you are. Very well. You may leave now," he responded calmly.

Bowing lightly, Kagome turned away, brushing her rear against his arm as she did so. She did not miss his hiss of disappointment. Slowly, she made her way from the office, smiling happily as she returned to her desk.

Kanna glanced over at Kagome as she returned, raising an eyebrow before she turned back to her desk. "You returned quickly," she said.

Kagome laughed. "The day is still young, Kanna!" she replied mystically.

Just then, the intercom buzzed once again. "I need someone to dictate a letter to. Come to my office immediately," Sesshomaru's dark voice sounded.

Both women stared at the intercom in shock. 'Somebody is impatient today,' Kagome thought to herself. She glanced over at Kanna, who was looking at her strangely. With a shrug of her shoulders, Kagome giggled. Rummaging through the drawers of the desk, Kagome pulled out a pad of paper and a pen. Running a hand through her hair, she stood up to go back to the desk.

"I'll be back, Kanna," Kagome called out before walking into her husband's office.

His elegant hair was now freed from its bind as he sat in his chair. His elbows were propped upon the arm rest with his hands folded before him. Golden eyes stared intensely at the door as she entered. The force of his eyes momentarily paralyzed Kagome, robbing her heart of one beat. Smiling weakly, she managed to move forward, not knowing for how long she was going to be able to keep up this game.

"Please sit," Sesshomaru ordered as he gazed at his wife, who was currently his secretary.

Nodding her head, Kagome began moving towards the chair before his desk. She could feel his eyes upon her, tracing every line of her body. Holding back a shutter, Kagome moved with longer strides, knowing that more of her leg would become visible from the slit in her skirt. Setting herself into the chair, she flipped her long, dark strands back over her shoulder, moving her hand along her slender neck as she did so. Her long legs crossed, the slit falling open to leave a perfect view of their shape.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as her legs crossed in front of him. Their creamy expanse was open to him. He felt his loins stiffen as he stared, trying to keep his composure for the time being. However, his wife wanted to make it extra hard on him. She tilted her head to the side, leaving her neck open. He could make out the slight traces of the mark he had given her this morning. Sesshomaru growled softly to himself. By the time he was done with her this evening, make up would not be able to hide his claim of her body.

"Are you ready, Sir?" Kagome asked sweetly, breaking her husband out of his trance.

Nodding his head stiffly, Sesshomaru rose from his seat as he began to dictate.

"To whom it may concern," he began with a calm, collected voice.

Kagome bowed her head as she began to write, shifting her legs until more skin was uncovered.

"Tashio Corporations is pleased to announce it's acceptance to your proposal."

With his pause, her hand came up to run underneath her breasts.

"The conditions were found to comply…"

The legs uncrossed with one swift motion, swapping positions until her opposite leg was uncovered.

"with our current needs and expectations. Our company will pay the full amount that was originally offered," he continued with a stiffening voice as his eyes remained unwavering from her body.

Her back arched, making her chest more obvious than before.

"Representative parties will be presented within a timely manner to discuss contracts," he said, his voice now dropping octaves into a deep, dark baritone.

Hair slipped from her shoulder slowly, creeping inch by inch across her smooth skin, driving Sesshomaru more insane with each movement. He could feel the heat in his body rising by the simple action. He wished that it was his own tongue slipping across her chest with the same slow precision.

"and any further details and or questions."

As she wrote, Kagome began moving the edge of her skirt with her foot. She knew that Sesshomaru was watching her neck and chest and would not notice the slight movement. Kagome began easing the fabric aside, hiding a smile as she did so.

"Thank you for your participation in our company. Sincerely…"

Trapping the edge of her skirt with the foot that was placed on the floor, she slid her cross leg from her thighs. With the movement, her skirt was pushed aside, leaving her freshly shaved vagina open to the cool air of the office. She heard her husband growl possessively. Glancing up at him, she saw how his eyes were glazed over in desire and how his breathing had now become ragged.

"Sesshomaru Tashio," he hissed out crazily.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Kagome asked politely, tilting her head slightly to the side as she did so.

Her only response was a half moan/cry from the tall man. He moved back to his desk, gripping the sides for support as he fixated upon her core. His arms trembled as he did so. Kagome knew that he was fighting back his desire to take her, to comply with the game that she was playing. Happily noting this in her head, Kagome would make sure that he was properly rewarded later on.

Following his gaze, Kagome looked down at her exposed privates. "Oh, Kami! I'm so sorry, Sir!" Kagome cried out innocently, although she knew that it was no where near innocent. She quickly covered up her vagina with her skirt, rising from the chair as she did so.

"I did not mean…" she began.

"It is fine," Sesshomaru bit out, snarling in disappointment. He turned away from his wife, closing his eyes to regain his control and composure. "Type up the letter and bring it back for me to sign."

"Yes, Sir," she whispered, knowing that it would drive Sesshomaru even more insane. Turning around, she departed from the room with a large smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Much to Sesshomaru's disappointment, it was not Kagome who entered to deliver the typed message. Instead, Kanna brought the document for his signature. Irritable and aroused, Sesshomaru had barked cruelly at her during her short time in his office. He wanted Kagome and he wanted her now. Glancing over at his clock once again, he noted that it was almost noon. He had survived the morning, but he would not survive much more.

Now he sat impatiently, waiting for Kagome to arrive with the water that he had ordered. He did not need or want the beverage. However, he wanted Kagome in his office. This was his wife's power. He was an intelligent man, the owner and president of a powerful corporation at the age of 27. But that woman, his Kagome, stripped him of all coherent thought, leaving him able to think of no better reason for her to come to him than a simple request of water.

A soft rapping was heard at the door before it swung open. There, before him, stood the source of his frustration -- his beautiful wife. He could not help but stare at her as she walked. His intrigued eyes memorized the way her legs poked from beneath her skirt, the way that her hips swayed with her motion, the way that her hair bounced along with her breasts.

"Here is your water, Sir," Kagome said smoothly as she walked closer to the desk. She was more than aware of his stare and slight shifting of discomfort.

"Yes," he responded heavily. "Bring it here."

Kagome smirked at her husband's command. There was no doubt in her mind that he was getting tired of playing this game. She just hoped that she would be able to get her latest idea of torture in before he snapped. Complying to his demand, she walked over to the desk, moving around it until she stopped by his side.

Sesshomaru glanced up at her from his sitting position, nearly at the perfect level to gaze into her soft, luscious skin. His amber gaze darted up to her ocean blue eyes, seeing her hesitate briefly before moving once again. Leaning over, Kagome reached out her hand, moving to place his drink upon his desk. As she did so, she half leaned over Sesshomaru. Her breasts fell barely short of his face, tempting his mouth with their proximity. Her silken hair slipped from her shoulders, the ends coming to tease the sensitive skin of his neck. He could not help but rumble with desire.

While her husband was distracted, Kagome took the opportunity to move her fingers upon a slip of paper. As she pulled back, she pulled the paper with her, allowing it to fall off of his desk and float to the floor.

"Opps," Kagome said. "I am sorry, Sir. Allow me to get that."

Quickly, before Sesshomaru had time to react, Kagome dropped to her knees. Her husband stiffened as she did so, bolting to sit straight in his chair. His eyes peered down at her, his eyes wide and breathing erratic. Kagome bent over Sesshomaru's lap as she reached for the paper. Positioning her mouth, she allowed her breath to tease him.

Sesshomaru bit back the moan in his throat. He could feel her hot breath through the thin fabric of his pants. He could feel his erection growing as she did so. Her puffs of air became more frequent, as if becoming excited as she saw him grow. Sesshomaru leaned his head back and allowed his eyes to half close. What was she doing to him? And then he felt it. Her lips brushed over his newly formed erection, her pink tongue darting over the tip, moistening his pants in just the right area.

And that is when he snapped. Roaring in arousal, Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and hauled her up from the floor. Pulling her directly into his lap, he wasted no time in devouring her cherry lips. Covering her mouth, he nipped and sucked at the flesh, only entering her mouth with his tongue when she moaned in pleasure. Touring the space of her mouth, Sesshomaru pulled her closer to his body, rocking his hips forward to thrust into her stomach. He growled into her mouth while he pulled her tongue into his mouth to caress and suck the appendage with his own.

* * *

A/N: Done! Here is another installment! Sorry if the ending seemed rushed, I just wanted to get this chapter over with, it was longer than I expected. If you have any ideas for roles, just let me know! The lemon section of this story will be posted on Adultfanfiction . net under the author name of NivalRose, check it out if you are interested. 


	3. Customer Service

Role Play

Customer Service

"So," Kagome questioned in a smooth voice, "what are you doing today?" She cocked her head to the side as she finished her inquisition, keeping her shining orbs half hooded as she peered at her husband on the other side of the table. Her raven locks fell over her shoulder slowly as she did so, falling forward to partially cover her eye. Kagome sat elegantly in her silk robe, daintily holding the fork for her breakfast.

At her question, Sesshomaru casually raised his eyes to glance at his wife over his newspaper. "Hnn," he grunted, reaching for his coffee cup and taking a long sip. But still, his eyes never left the tempting woman before him. His long, silver strands draped over his bare back and chest, framing his smooth skin. Roving his golden eyes over Kagome's form, he stopped once his eyes fell upon the sparkling ring perched upon her slender left hand. 'Mine,' he possessively thought, mentally smirking at the knowledge that this woman was no one's but his.

"Sesshomaru?" she called softly as she noticed his distant look. He did not respond. Frowning slightly, she tried again. "Sess?" Nothing. Sighing, she made a final attempt. "Fluffykins."

The response was immediate. His eyes narrowed slightly as he jerked his gaze up to meet her eyes. "Woman?" he responded stoically.

Kagome chuckled, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she faced him. "Welcome back," she said lightly. "So, what are you doing today?"

Putting his paper down onto the large oak table, he took another sip of coffee before responding. "I have work to attend to."

Kagome frowned. "On Saturday?" she inquired, allowing her voice to show her disappointment. "I thought that we could spend some time with each other today."

"There will be time for that later," her husband responded in a dead pan voice. "I wish to finish this unfortunate assignment as soon as possible."

Kagome sighed, letting her shoulders slouch in defeat. She scooped some food onto her fork. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it for?"

Sesshomaru rose from the table. His muscles rippled with the movement, moving like smooth waves. "I must find a suitable suit. We will be attending a formal event on Thursday," was the response.

"What?" Kagome shrieked as her head shot up. "A formal event? Do you mean a party? And you didn't tell me until now!" she shouted as she rose from her seat and slammed her palms upon the table.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem? You have five days left."

Kagome rolled her eyes as she straightened herself and began to walk towards Sesshomaru, her breakfast forgotten. "You know, my darling husband, I am expected to be presentable as well. That means that I have to go shopping too."

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he watched his wife stride over to his side, noting how her hips swayed as she moved. "Very well," he said flatly. His muscular arm snaked out, wrapping itself around Kagome's tiny waist and dragging her into his form. His head dipped down, running his lips across the soft skin of her jaw and cheek.

Kagome's own arms reached up to wrap around Sesshomaru's neck. "Wanna meet up for an after shopping dinner?" she asked softly, nudging his face up so that she could whisper the words against his lips.

His heated eyes flashed with desire as she did so. "Very well," he seductively muttered before taking her lips in a heated kiss. His tongue ran over her full lips, tasting and claiming every inch of the surface. However, Kagome pulled back from his kiss causing him to growl at the loss of her heat.

"Ok!" she exclaimed in a chipper tone. "I have to get ready now if I am going to make it to dinner on time!" she said before bounding off from the kitchen, leaving a painfully aroused Sesshomaru in her wake.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, Keade! Kagome greeted.

"Hello, child," the aging woman responded in a tender, yet weary voice. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, actually, I was wondering if you could do me two favors," Kagome asked hopefully.

"Of course, child. What is it that you need?"

"First of all, do you think that you could find me a knock-out dress by Thursday?"

A sigh was heard. "I should be able to. Please give me more notice next time though, Kagome."

Kagome giggled. "That's my baka husband's fault. Which leads me to my next question."

"Yes?"

"Could I borrow your store for a few hours?"

Insensitive, cold eyes bore downwards, glaring daggers into the timid employee at the designer store. He breathed deeply, checking his anger before it could rise – the control that he was famous for. However, this simple minded person was testing his patience. Sesshomaru found himself wondering why he was even keeping his composure in check.

"I said move, fool," Sesshomaru ground out.

"But…but, Sir, I don't think that I can allow that," replied the stuttering employee.

"You are confused, boy. I did not ask you for permission, I gave you a command. Now move," Sesshomaru coldly responded.

"Sir!" the boy cried out, his eyes widening in shock. "We appreciate your business but…"

Sesshomaru scowled. "If you value my business then you will do as I ask, boy," Sesshomaru commanded harshly.

The young employee shuttered at the iciness that was laced through the tall man's voice. He took a step backwards; trying to distance himself from the silver haired man that he felt was dangerous. "Allow me to ask the owner…"

"Then go," Sesshomaru snapped, narrowing his eyes in annoyance before he watched the young person scamper off towards the back of the shop. Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly, calming himself as much as he could. "Idiots," he muttered. Why didn't he stay at home with his wife?

"Mr. Tashio?" a soft, confident voice asked.

Sesshomaru grunted before he slowly opened his gold orbs to gaze disinterestedly in the person before him. Luckily, the person that met his gaze was none other than the store's owner, Keade. "Your employees are under-par," he greeted her.

Keade smirked at the tall man before her. "I see you are as cynical as ever, Sesshomaru," she said calmly.

"If people acted rationally then there would be no need for my pessimism," Sesshomaru replied arrogantly.

"I assume so," Keade replied. "So, child, you wish to shop in peace, ne?"

"Yes. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Keade nodded slowly. "That can be arranged, child. Allow me a few moments and I will remove the others. But I will send out one employee to help you with anything you need," Keade said.

Sesshomaru scowled. "I do not need another one of your incompetent employees. I am more than capable of dressing myself."

"Ahh, I am well aware of this fact. However, this child will not bother you. This one is anything but incompetent. This person will also serve to keep you from tossing another one of the clothes racks when you become frustrated," Keade explained simply, using her only good, but steady eye to glare at the intimidating man.

"Very well, woman. I accept your terms," Sesshomaru stated darkly. He turned on his heel, away from the older woman and towards the multiple racks of designer clothes. His molten eyes were glazed over with disinterest as he fingered the clothing, no longer wishing to participate in shopping. 'How does that woman find this infuriating, consuming task enjoyable?' he thought.

It was a soft, musical voice that made him stop in his tracks.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

He knew that voice. He knew it all to well. 'That little vixen,' he thought. Kagome – it could be no one else but her. No other voice could sound as sweet as hers. He slyly smirked. He could feel himself beginning to get aroused just by her scent and sound. She wanted to help him? Then he would be more than happy to find ways for her to achieve her goal.

"Hai," Sesshomaru replied, turning to face the raven haired woman behind him, keeping his eyes lowered. Starting at her feet, he glanced over the small appendages, noting the slender curve of her ankle. As his eyes moved upwards, he could not help but notice just how tight her black pants were. They truly helped enhance her gentle curves and slender hips – they would no doubt frame her perfect rear exceptionally well. But the pants stopped low on her hips, leaving tempting amounts of flesh available before the tight fabric of her blouse began. The shirt hugged her features better than a second skin, deliberately stretching so much across her shirt that the fabric looked as if it would burst apart, which he would not mind in the least. Her black locks flowed freely across her back, just as he preferred it due to his obsession with running his fingers through it as they made love. The shining, blue orbs finally met his own, locking with his with a teasing glint. "And what do you want?" he asked his playful wife.

"I am merely here to help you, Sir. My name is Kagome. I was told that you need a good suit for a formal event, correct?" she responded without missing a beat, cocking her head to the side as she waited for his answer. 'Oh, boy, am I going to have fun with this!' she thought as she watched Sesshomaru.

"Yes," he responded simply, entranced with the subtle movements of her luscious body. He watched her smile at him and nod her head vigorously. "Great! I know of some pieces that would be perfect for you. Would you like me to show you?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

Sesshomaru merely nodded his head in response. He still could not understand how she enjoyed shopping so much. At least he knew that she would pick out an appropriate outfit for him to wear. "Right away, Mr. Tashio! Just allow me to close the store blinds for your own purchasing privacy and make sure the front doors are locked to ensure that you will not be disturbed," she answered before bounding off, leaving her husband to watch her ass move about the store. 'I was right about the pants,' he thought smugly as he watched her retreating form.

It was not long before Kagome came bounding back to Sesshomaru, but this time with three different suits hanging from her arm. "May I show you a suit that I personally feel will compliment your strong physic perfectly?" she asked sweetly, lowering her eyelids seductively as she gazed over his body appreciably.

"Is there something in particular you are staring at?" Sesshomaru asked haughtily, raising an elegant eyebrow at her obvious behavior. However, Kagome merely winked at him before whispering to him, "It's a shame that you're married. You're a cutie," and walking away towards another rack.

Sesshomaru immediately frowned. This situation was not to his liking so far. But he still followed his wife to a rack of clothes were she shifted through a ling of suits. He walked up directly behind her, standing close to her, almost close enough to touch her. It did not faze her. "What size are you? About a 34?" she asked, not even paying attention to his close presence.

He leaned forward, his breath tickling the strands of her ebony hair. "Yes."

Pulling out a suit from the rack, she spun around, almost smacking directly into his chest. However, she made no acknowledgment of the gorgeous chest in front of her. But that didn't stop her from thinking about it. Instead, she lifted the hanger, pressing it to his upper body, laying out the suit against him. Taking her free hand, she pressed it over him, tracing her fingers down his sides and through the layers of fabrics.

"Hmm," she seductively said, glancing up at him from hooded lashes, "I think that this will look great on you. Why don't you try it on?" For effect, she ran her fingers even lower, caressing them over his thighs and coming dangerously close to his genitals.

Sesshomaru repressed a moan skillfully. "Where would you prefer me to change?" Sesshomaru asked heatedly.

Kagome frowned in response. "May I remind you that this is a professional establishment, Mr. Tashio. You are to change in the dressing rooms."

Raising an eyebrow at her response, Sesshomaru smirked, barely. "I see," he responded silkily. Turning on his heel, he walked quickly to the large dressing rooms located towards the center of the store, highly aware of his wife's light footsteps following behind him. He paused outside one of the rooms, not turning towards her. "Is there something you need?"

"You forgot to take your suit with you, Sir," Kagome easily answered, smiling mischievously. "Is there something I could help you with, Mr. Tashio?"

In response, Sesshomaru merely strode confidently into a dressing room. Kagome waited. She knew what he wanted, but she wanted to hear him say it. 'This is payback for all of those times that you made me say what I so desperately needed. How do you like it now, love?' she thought.

"I would like my suit," his deep voice called out to her. Kagome's smiled widened. This was so much fun. "Of course," she automatically said, walking into the large room with him. She held out the suit away from her body. "Here you are," she said. He grabbed the hanger from her, staring at her with intense, golden eyes. Nodding her head to him, she said, "Let me know if you need any further assistance," before turning to walk away.

"Shut the door," he answered darkly.

Kagome stopped her movements. 'Here it comes!' she thought. Tilting her head back, she asked, "Excuse me?"

"Shut the door."

"But why, Sir?" she asked, faking innocence. "I would like your assistance to assure that this suit fits properly. I do not wish to change with the door open," Sesshomaru answered, boring his heavy gaze onto every inch of Kagome's body. She shivered under his gaze.

"Yes, of course, Sir," she answered obediently. She moved forward, shutting the door softly and plotting her next move. She was trying desperately to hide her excitement and anticipation. When she turned, Sesshomaru was already in the midst of taking off his jacket. Kagome stopped still, staring longingly at the graceful movements and the rippling muscles under his clothing.

Moving slowly, Kagome moved around Sesshomaru, coming up behind him while brushing her fingers across his backside. He paused in his movements, leaving his jacket half hanging on one arm. "Allow me to help you with that, Sir," Kagome purred. Her small hands came onto his arm, removing the fabric but lingering for far too long against him.

Surprisingly, Sesshomaru was remarkably calm. He allowed her to do so without moving a muscle. But his flashing orbs watched her every move in the mirror. He watched her as she placed his jacket on a small ledge and reached to grab the new attire from the hanger. Feeling his eyes, she stretched, causing her shirt to ride up and reveal her white skin – as well as the small bite mark that Sesshomaru had given her yesterday. Her legs spread as she reached, knowing from his soft growl that her movements were having the desired effects. "Will you please remove your pants, Mr. Tashio?" she called out in a sugar-coated voice. The soft sounds of fabric told her that he was complying. 'Of course he'll listen when it comes to undressing. Now if only I can get him to listen at other times…,' she thought vaguely.

Having the garments in her hand, Kagome finally turned back towards her husband, catching the tale end of his undressing. The dark fabric of cloth slipped from his body, revealing powerful legs that made her gasp. Oh, how she loved those legs. Only his boxers prevented from seeing all of his perfect body.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Is there something wrong?" he asked arrogantly, watching her reaction carefully in the mirror. She scoffed in return. "Why, not at all. Now why don't we make sure that this suit fits you properly," she replied smoothly, flashing him a friendly smile.

Taking a light dress shirt that she felt would match the suit; she stepped behind the tall man. She stretched up onto her toes in order to see over his shoulder. Of course, needing support and balance, she leaned slightly into Sesshomaru's body, allowing her breasts and exposed neckline to tease his skin. "Hold out your hands, please," she whispered, against his ear, blowing softly into the appendage. Tightening his jaw noticeably, he complied with her request. As he did so, she slid the soft material onto his arms, making sure that her fingers covered as much area as they possibly could. She raised the fabric to his shoulders, lightly dancing her hands to the delicate area of his throat. He nearly moaned. Suddenly, her hands dipped low, crossing over the smooth expanse of his chiseled chest. Kagome licked her lips, accidentally having her tongue brush Sesshomaru's ear. His mouth parted slightly. But Kagome pulled away, slowly pulling her body down against his as she descended to her feet. "Why don't you button the shirt up while I get the jacket?" she asked calmly.

Scowling, Sesshomaru growled softly as she pulled away. She had felt good against him and his growing arousal was not helping the situation. Yet, he still did as she asked, knowing that his cooperation would be well rewarded in the end. He could not help but mentally smirk as he thought of the aftermath.

Kagome came back to his side while he thought. However, this time she moved to his front, stepping very close to his body. "Arms, please," she said softly. He did so. Once again, she slid the fabric over his body, rising to her tip toes as she ascended to his shoulders. Leaning forward some, she allowed herself to loose balance and to fall against his chest. "I'm sorry, Sir," she whispered softly against his throat, feeling him twitch beneath her. Putting her hands on his chest, she pushing against him, straightening herself. One of her slender fingers found their way through his shirt, prodding the skin as she moved and raced her hands down to his thighs.

Sesshomaru watched her intensely and silently. He could not help but notice how one of the thin straps to her shirt had slipped from her shoulder, showing off her perfect skin. It pleased him even more to note that he could tell that she was not wearing a bra on that afternoon. As she bent and reached to the side for his pants, he had a perfect view of the tops of breasts. Leaning a little further allowed him to have a painfully obvious glance at a perky, rose nipple. His eyes glazed over momentarily, engulfed by the way her body could tease him like no other.

She pulled a pair of pants to her side, carefully manipulating the fabric to allow for Sesshomaru to put the garments on. Glancing up at him, she whispered, "Put your feet in." Again, he complied, stepping into the openings that she had made. She pulled the pants over his legs, leaning forward so that her soft lips passed over his skin as she traveled upwards. She could feel slight tremors in his legs as she moved. Finally, her lips rested at his hips. Moving her lips so that the fabric of the shirt was pushed aside, she darted her tongue out, licking the smooth expanse of his lower body as she fastened the button and pulled up the zipper. She couldn't help but smile at his growls and the erection that was beginning to push against her chest. Yet, she pulled back suddenly, glancing over his appearance. She titled her head to the side and frowned.

"Hmm," she muttered. "Your boxers are bunching the fabric. Let me get that for you sir." She moved again, placing her hands under the pants leg and pushing it upwards. Her hands moved quickly, put slowing once she found his boxers. She moved her hands more, pulling and smoothing the under layer of clothing. Her hands moved over his penis and testicles, finally causing Sesshomaru to moan. She glanced up at him. "Perhaps it would be better if you wore another type of underwear when you wear this suit…or do not wear any at all," she seductively told him, pulling her hands out of his pants after another gently pull at his manhood.

"I will consider your suggestion," Sesshomaru replied, breathing heavily.

"And one more thing, Mr. Tashio," Kagome began, gazing up at him with veiled eyes.

"Yes, what is it?" Sesshomaru answered, staring intensely.

"We'll have to take care of this," she stated, grabbing his covered erection fully in her hand, causing Sesshomaru to stiffen and his eyes to widen slightly. Smiling at his response, Kagome softly exclaimed, "I really think that this suit was made for you!" as she unzipped his pants and pulled his large erection from both the pants and the boxers, exposing the proud member to her. "The color is stunning on you," she muttered just before she placed his penis into her mouth.

* * *

This section has been taken out for it's content. **The link for the full version can be found in my profile.**

* * *

In the final moment, her legs clenched about him as did her walls, holding him steady. He, in turn, froze his body rigid and slightly trembling. Both called each other's names as they plummeted over the edge.

As they panted heavily, Sesshomaru looked his wife in the eye with his still lustful orbs. "Do not remove your wedding ring again. I do not care what the circumstance is for," he muttered, running his hands over her body as he continued to hold her elevated from the ground.

Untangling one hand from his disheveled mane, Kagome used her hand to caress his perfect cheek. "I won't," she promised. She broke out into a smile. "But at least we found you a great suit!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long overdue update! I always knew that this story would be rather on the sporadic side, but I didn't think it would take me this long! Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this episode! I have something in mind for another one already, so hopefully I will be able to get that out in a shorter amount of time. Let me know what you think!

Until next time,

Nival Rose aka FormerlyRurouniNikkitch13


End file.
